This Title Is Classified
by Sailor Girl3
Summary: Sadie Kane always knew her uncle Amos would force her into a school, but who knew it would be as awesome as her school: Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.  Now, how will the school react to two security threats: The Circle and Egyptian Myths?
1. Chapter 1

I've had the first couple of chapters typed for awhile, and really wanted to see how this would be responded to. So stop reading this and look down! Then review so I know whether or not to continue writing this or delete it and burn any manuscripts that I may or may not have already written!

I don't own The Kane Chronicles (because then I would know what happens in The Thorn of Fire) or The Gallagher Girls Series (because I would know the title of the next book).

Sadie POV

Well, this is bloody brilliant! I always knew Amos would force me into school, but who knew it'd be a boarding school. In Virginia. For rich, snobby brats- and I'm supposed to be one of _them_. Amos claims it'll help me hide from the House, but I'm still not too keen on the idea.

"Sadie, you can't stay mad at us forever. One day, you'll be thanking me." Amos said from the driver's seat. He, Bast, Carter, and I where headed to LaGuardia Airport- unfortunately, a half an hour ride.

_It could be worse, _Isis muttered, reading my thoughts as I grabbed a bag from the car's trunk, barely giving Amos time to stop the car. _If you'd gone to JFK, it would've been an hour._

"Shut up," I sighed, regretting letting Bast talk me into being Isis' host while at school- she claimed 'Isis will help you more than you think,' huh! We walked in silence until we reached security.

"Well, it looks like this is goodbye," Bast hugged me, dropping her voice to a whisper, "You'll understand why we want you there soon enough. Promise you'll read this on the plane?" she held out a brochure for the school, Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.

"Fine," I tucked the brochure into the front pocket of my backpack, never intending to read it.

"See ya, Carter-headed Chicken," I said as Carter hugged me.

"Be careful," he rolled his eyes.

"When am I not?" I asked, turning to Amos.

"Don't rebel too much," he muttered as we embraced. "They can- and will- expel you. Be yourself- but a bit nicer- that's your best bet. And write us!"

"OK," I said, starting for the line of people to get through.

"Sadie?"

"What?" I turned back.

"Good luck," Carter smiled.

After boarding and finding my seat (thankfully I had talked Amos out of having someone baby-sit me.) I pulled out my IPod, looking for a decent song. Once I found one, I reached into my bag for a magazine, but my hand hit something first- the brochure Bast made me swear to read. _What the heck, _I thought, looking at the cover: the grounds look alright, the mansion huge- and like the type they show on TV, the ones with a bunch of dark, damp, and awesome secret passageways. I opened the brochure, and something fell out. It was an envelope, addressed to me- from my mother.


	2. The Letter

I still don't own anything, but decided to post this because of the great response! Thanks, posiden'sdaughter and snowflake13300! And I'll try to add Sanubis, but it doesn't look like he's going to be in here. Yes, I am awful to Sanubis lovers!

* * *

Sadie POV

_Darling,_

_If you're reading this, it means one of two things: that I've (finally) talked your father and uncle into allowing you to attend Gallagher, or that I have moved onto the Land of the Dead and our family has decided to honor my dying wish for you. Now, Sadie, you may be wondering how you got into such a prestigious school. That, I can answer: They never turn away the daughter of a spy._

I did a double take- Spy? Since when was my mother a _spy_? Gran and Gramps never mentioned that about her.

_No one would have told you, if you're wondering, because it may have gotten me killed._

Killed? Is that what killed her?

_Oh, I should get to the point, shouldn't I? You are a magician of the House of Life headed to a school for spies. Your father, Uncle, and I planned to tell you about being a magician on your 12th__ birthday, unless something went terribly wrong, so I assume you know._

_But something did go wrong,_ I thought, tears swelling in my eyes.

"MISS!" a flight attendant tapped my shoulder, obviously annoyed.

"Yes?" I asked innocently as I could without smirking as I pulled out a headphone.

"You must put on your seat belt and stow your carry on. We're about to take off."

"Alrighty," I stuffed my bag under the seat in front of me and fastened the buckle around my waist. "Anything else you need?"

She glared at me. "You also must turn off the Ipod until you are told that you may use it," I rolled my eyes, turning off the device."

"Goodbye," I turned back to the letter my mom wrote.

_Anyway, I guess I should start at the beginning of my acceptance._

_The Faucets are not my birth parents, but my aunt and uncle on my mother's side. My mother was a spy who attended Gallagher, and went MIA when I was 7. My father was understandably upset. He died of cancer when I was 9, leaving my sisters, Rachel and Abby, and I in the custody of our uncle and his wife. Not having any children of their own, they adored having up-being Abby and I, since, the year after Dad died, Rachel left for Gallagher. I hate to say it, but they always favored me, the youngest by two minutes, as Abby and I are twins. All our lives we practiced magic, but I was always the best, followed closely by Abby._

_We, being daughters of a MIA CIA agent, where immediately accepted into the Gallagher family, and so where you, darling daughter. Last I heard, your Aunt Rachel married a Matthew Morgan, and they have a daughter, Cameron (Our maiden name)._

_At Gallagher, you will learn 14 different languages, and live in a building that has the most security in the country- and, quite possibly, the world. Although Gallagher girls are forbidden from telling the secret behind our school, I told your father and Uncle, to prove it would help your… problem with the House of Life. Though it isn't a requirement for graduation, you will train to be a spy, which is the occupation of most of the alumni of Gallagher and its brother school, Blackthorn, such as your aunts, Uncle Matt, and I. I encourage you to follow our path, but do not wish it if you don't enjoy it. Work hard in everything you do. I love you. I've included some photos of our family so that you can find them if you must. _

_Love,_

_Ruby_

I realized with a start that I was crying. "Ladies and gentlemen, feel free to use any portable devices at this time, as we are over 10,000 feet." a cool voice came over the intercom. I stuffed my ear buds in, started my music, then pulled out the envelope the letter was in. Inside where photos of people I vaguely recognized. Three women stood together, one blonde, two brunette, one of the brunettes in a pretty white dress. Underneath, I recognized the scrawl that matches the letter:

_From left to right: Abby, Rachel, Ruby_

_Rachel's wedding day, Aug 31 1993_

All of them where in the next photo, with a very ear buds Rachel:

_From left to right: Matt, Rachel, Abby, Ruby, Julius, and Amos_

_Ruby and Julius' wedding day, Dec 1, 1994_

Next, a photo of Rachel with a tall brown haired guy and a baby:

_Rachel and Matt with day old Cameron_

_Jan 2, 1995_

And the last:

_From left to right: Abby, Matt, Rachel, Ruby, Ruby, Julius, Amos_

_Next row: Cammie(4), Sadie (2), Carter (3)_

_Christmas '99_

As that was the last photo, I put everything back, then stared out the window, thinking about the family I never knew I had.

I must've dozed off, because the flight attendant was shaking me awake. "We're about to land, Miss."

"Oh. Thanks," I muttered, wiping the sleep from my eyes with a new resolve- to find my family. _Well, the first step to doing that is graduating spy school. _I thought, exchanging my IPod for the brochure, looking at the list of classes and their instructors, and was shocked to see that, under the post of 'headmistress' was the name 'Rachel Morgan'. My Aunt. Whom I don't remember. Is gonna be my headmistress. Oh joy. Family reunion time!

* * *

REVIEW! IT ISN'T THAT HARD!


	3. The Mystery Aunt

Cammie POV

"Cameron!" I heard a voice call. "Your mother needs you!"

"I'm going!" I called from my regular window seat, watching all of the limozines pull up, bringing home my sisters.

"Cammie, do you remember your cousin, Sadie?" my mom pulled me down, onto one of the couches in her office. I thought back. The name seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"The name's….. familiar…." I said.

"My sister Ruby's daughter? You would've last seen her…. Nearly 6 years ago already?" Mom frowned. It wasn't like her to be like that. I shook my head. "Anyway, she's starting here this semester as a 7th grader. Help her, if you can? She probably doesn't remember us- she was 6 when it happened, for God's sake- so I'll introduce you."

"What do you mean 'it happened'?" I asked, not remembering anything six years ago, except a vague memory…

Mom looked as if she where going to cry. "Cam, Ruby died 6 years ago. Remember how I said that I was raised by my aunt and uncle in England?" I nodded. "Well, they fought for custody over Sadie and her brother, Carter. They got Sadie, and your Uncle Julius, Carter."

"Rachel?" Professor Buckingham knocked, then stuck her head in. "You wanted to know when Miss Kane got here? Well- she's here."

* * *

Sadie POV

Well, it turns out that Amos did get someone to baby-sit me. As I walked off that plane at Roseville (Thankfully), there was a stunning woman who was near identical to any photos of my mother that I've ever seen- except for the dark hair. "And here's Miss Kane now," the man behind the ticket desk thingy turned to me.

"Hey Sadie," the woman flipped her long hair over her shoulder, grinning. "You probably don't remember me at all, do you?"

"Only from pictures, Aunt Abby."

She smiled. "Get over here, you," she hugged me, then, as we walked towards baggage claim, hammered me with questions. How are the Faucets? Carter? Amos? The only family topic she left was my dad, so I guessed she knew about what happened- I knew she knew about Mum. "Now, down to business," she turned mock serious once we got into the limo that was waiting for us. "Just in case anything happens to you, you should know Rachel and my operative IDs, she pulled out a small, green piece of paper. "Rachel's is 145-23-6741. Mine's 145-22-2221. The paper's edible, just in case of an….. Incident."

"Is Aunt Rachel really the headmistress?" I asked, jumping to clarify my pervious knowledge, slipping the paper into my Duat locker.

"You. Cammie's a sophomore there, too, so all three of us'll be around." _3 of us?_

"You aren't on the faculty list."

"I'm… helping out… giving you girls another staff member/ alumni to look up to," Abby's eyes suddenly glanced away. "Look out the window- we're here."

* * *

Cam POV

I followed my mom outside, wondering hat my cousin would be like. I didn't have long to wait, I discovered, as a young woman who looked a lot like my mom- someone who I haven't seen since before my dad died.

"Aunt Abby?"

* * *

Yes, new chapter time it is. This is the last full chapter I had written, so bear with me! And yes, I did get Rachel's ID number from the books, but I made Abby's up. Thanks to the reviewers!

Sae- You know I will! Thanks

girl

Imb111514- Thanks!

Kane Fan 12- I wouldn't dream of it! I feel bad enough that I haven't updated Demigods of the Future in 26 days, so I'm not sure that I'd be able to do that to you guys!

Zenapower3

Ansa88 (x2)- Thanks! And this should answer your question.

Cocky-gurl

Posiden'sdaughter(x2)- Thanks!

Snowflake13300

I'm glad so many of you guys found your way over from my other stories! (Ansa88, posiden'sdaughter, snowflake13300, Zenapower3... Hopefully a bunch of people who didn't review so I don't know….) REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU HATE IT!


	4. Sadie Has Space Bags

Sorry! I posted out of order…. This should've come before the chapter that I posted on the 18th. So maybe it'll make more sense. Short, I know, but it's more of a filler than anything. Maybe I'll have another chapter up later...If you review!

I don't own anything BUT the idea of Sadie and Cam being cousins. That came out of my brain. I should really type disclaimers more often, shouldn't I?

* * *

Cam POV

"Aunt Abby?"

"Hey squirt," my favorite (and only) aunt hugged me. 'How're you holding up?"3

"Okay… Why didn't you come?" might as well not dodge the point.

"It's… complicated, squirt- and here's someone you know but haven't seen in awhile- Sadie, Cammie, Cammie, Sadie," she pulled a blonde girl out from behind her.

"Hello," I detected a British accent. Real or fake, I had no idea. If the latter, it was a very good fake, as it was heavier than Bex's, even a day after she gets back to the States.

"Hi."

"Sadie, I haven't seen you since you where six! You've grown so much!" Mom pulled my cousin into a hug. I'm positive she would've been over earlier, but had received a call on her phone just before they pulled up. 'Urgent,' she had said.

"Hey Aunt Rachel," Sadie's voice was muffled, since her face was buried in my mom's shoulder.

"Well, Rach, if you give a kid food and water…. I'm assuming the Faucets did that for the fourth kid they've had in their care." Abby put an arm around me.

"Mrs. Morgan," a man in a black suit came up behind my mom. "We need to go over some security concerns."

"Sorry guys. Now, what is this about, Sean?" the two headed back inside.

"So… Let's head up and meet your roommates, Sadie," Abby walked back to the car and pulled out a rolling duffle bag, shutting the trunk behind her.

"That's all you brought?" I asked, glancing between the duffle and Sadie's backpack.

"Uh… I have space bags?" she lied.

"Worst lie I've heard in a long time," Abby rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, we'll teach you, Sads. You are, after all, a Cameron."

"Fine. I'll tell you guys later," she consented, and off we went. "Maybe."


	5. A Nightmare In The Making

**I am so sorry. It's been over a month since I said I would update and….. I'm not even going to try coming up with an excuse. No, it wasn't finals (somehow my school only gives out a math final), or but just plain the usual writer's block and lazyness. There's no other way to put it. And I'm sorry. I tried to make this chapter extra long today because of it. **

**EDIT: Sorry, I did repost this in the right order. No, this doesn't count as the second update today... maybe later.**

* * *

"….49.….50.…. God, another flight of stairs? Why?" Sadie tilted her head back in advrigation. Having already gone up two sets of stairs, she was a tad tired of them. But just a tad.

"I told you we needed to go up another to get to 65, but noooooo, you insisted that thisw as the right floor. And I've been going to school here for three and a half years!" Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I don't mean to intrude, but I'm your roommate, Izadora," a blonde girl said helpfully.

"I leave you in capable hands, Sadie," Cammie winked, then began slicing through the crowd of returning students.

"She was right, wasn't she? About being a floor off?" Sadie sighed, scooping up her bag.

"Unfortunately," Izadora grimaced. "Don't you hate it when your cousin's right?"

"How do you know we're cousins?" Sadie was instantly on guard.

"I 'accidently'," she did those air quotes around the word, "overheard the headmistress tell a professor to tell her when her niece, Sadie, got here, and I knew Cammie was her daughter, so…. Yeah."

"You have a lot of cousins?"

"No, just one. But I can tell when someone's with a cousin by the way they act. Just watching my cousin and sister…." Izadora shuttered. "…..You learn to recognize it." **(A/N: Anyone who guesses Iza's cousin and sister get a virtual hug! Hint: no one from the Kane Chronicles or Gallaghar Girls.)**

* * *

Eventually, Izadora managed to guide Sadie to their room….. To find it empty.

"Flutterbutt," Izadora muttered, looking around the empty room. It was nice, Sadie supposed, with large bay windows on two sides (they ended up in the corner of the building) and four beds, desks, and dressers. Three of the beds looked occupied, so she set her bag down on the last available bed.

"What?"

"We're late to the feast. Ah….. Put this on. Go!" throwing a white shirt and a plad skirt at the asker, Izadora shoved Sadie towards their (huge) bathroom.

* * *

"That was probably worse than last term's!" groaned Eraka, one of Izadora and Sadie's roomates,

"I know, right?" sympathized their other roommate, Dianna.

"I would probably agree if I were here last semester!" Sadie rolled her eyes.

"That reminds me-why weren't you two here last semester?"

"I was helping my cousin, sister, and some friends get my uncle out of some trouble," **(A/N: Again: she doesn't actually exist in the books) **Izadora said, absent mindedly playing with her hair.

"What kind of trouble?" Eraka asked, instantly curious.

"My uncle's an art dealer and…. One of his customers wasn't happy. So we helped to make him happy." she grinned at the memory. "Now that was fun."

"What about you, Sadie?" Dianna turned to her.

"My dad got killed in what the British government thought was a terrorist attack- and got my brother and me deported, so we went to live with my uncle in New York." Sadie explained the cover story her aunt Abby had helped her come up with. "I wanted to spend some time with my mom's family, so I talked my uncle into letting me come here, with my cousin and two aunts." Dianna and Eraka both looked doubtful.

_Could she be that Kane?….No… She can't be. _Dianna thought. _But I'm definitely missing something key._

_Sadie's a really bad lyer. _Eraka reasoned. _So she must have something to hide. And I'm gonna find it. Even if it's the last thing I do._

Oh, Eraka, you don't have any idea.

* * *

Sadie's POV

I was flying in my birdlike state. Again. I cursed myself. Why hadn't I brought my headrest? Suddenly, I was soaring over the streets of the first Nome, until I was face to face with Michel (Oh, now I can laugh about his name. HA!) Desjardins, sneering at a girl my age, who glared right back, seemingly defending three whimpering young children.

"We don't know what you're talking about," she growled.

"Oh, yes, and I really believe you," he sneered right back. "Honestly, Vanessa, do you take me as an idiot? I know you're descended from Djoser. Do you need more persuasion to tell me?" Desjardins grabbed one of the kids, dragging him away and stabbing his stomach. Vanessa and the other children, a girl and a boy, screamed. I had to shut my eyes, it was so disgusting.

"I'd tell you anything I know if I knew anything!" she sobbed. "I swear on my life I would."

"I know you will!" Desjardins yelled in response. He thought for a moment, concentrating hard, then looked straight at me. "Good news, Vanessa Alberton ," he sneered. "I've come up with a way for you to redeem yourself. And I'll tell you right after I get rid of our eavesdropping friend- or, should I say, your classmate?"

Vanessa, Desjardins, and the kids vanished, and I awoke in a cold sweat.

* * *

**Guess what I have planned. Just guess. I want to find out what you think I have planned, then you'll get to see what I have planned. And, I have a question: what do you prefer? Long waits for updates and long chapters or short update times and short chapters? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Tina, Right?

I know it's been a while, but I was trying to get more of the next chapter done before I posted this….. Just working through some writer's block on something you'll find out about in this chapter. Reviews help, you know.

* * *

Sadie POV

"…We can't just do nothing!" I jumped up, still keeping a white-knuckled grip on the edge of my aunt's desk. "What if I were in Vanessa's place? Or Cammie? Would you leave us?"

"Of course not, Sadie," Rachel said calmly-too calmly. "You know that. We would do something, but Abby and I haven't fought using magic since it killed your mother!" I winced.

"Even then, kiddo," Abby soothed. "How do we know Desjardins didn't just plant that in your head so that we'd go running into a trap?"

"Harry Potter much?" I muttered.

"Heck yeah! I just saw the fifth movie a few days ago, coming home from…. Somewhere," she and Rachel exchanged glances. "Seriously, though, we'll do what we can."

I glanced at my watch. "I gotta go. Tell Amos."

"Will do. See you later."

"Sadie?"

"Yeah, Aunt Rachel?"

"Let's not mention this to Cammie- she's oblivious to all of this at the moment."

"Alright."

* * *

14 hours later- Cammie POV

"Cam, you've said it yourself- we don't have any idea who your cousin is. Besides, the West Wing is blocked off," Macey argued a good point. My roommates and I sat together, the shower running purely make noise. Bex had even turned on some movie to guarantee that we couldn't be overheard.

"If she doesn't agree, we'll go with you, Macey," Liz assured.

"Hey! What makes you think I'm coming?"

"You're turning down a fight?" Macey asked.

"God no, I'm in, I just hate when people assume things," Bex rubbed her hands together. "When do we start?"

"Tonight," I sighed, giving in, and they cheered.

* * *

MIDNIGHT

I crept along the dark tunnel that followed the wall of my mother's office. _Later tonight, _I thought, _I'll know why I don't remember Sadie. I bet she was at Dad's funeral, but I would've remembered…._

"Teenagers have dreams, Rachel! This means nothing," Solomon's voice penetrated my thoughts as I rounded a bend in the tunnel.

"Look, Joe, I'm not sure what it's like for you guys, but our dreams show us what's happening at that exact moment. This boy was murdered in front of Sadie's eyes! It had to have happened!" said Abby, struggling to keep her voice level. How's Sadie involved in a murder?

"Even if it happened- and I'm not saying if it did or didn't- what can we do?" Mr. Mosckowitz asked.

"Carter and I will check some things out," promised an unfamiliar man's voice. Who's Carter? "Oh! He's coming. I gotta go."

"Let us know what you find, Amos," said Mom. "Say hello to Carter for me."

"Will do."

"Rachel, Abby, we don't have time to worry about that. The Blackthorn Boys arrive tomorrow," Mosckowitz reasoned. God, I hate being out of the loop! Who the heck are the Blackthorn Boys?

"You're right," Mom sighed, giving up the subject. "Is everything ready?"

"Of course," Mosckowitz snorted.

"Then we should all get some sleep," I heard my mother click her desk light off, and the sounds of footsteps headed to the door, closing and locking behind them.

"Duchess, Peacock, Bookworm- you're clear," I muttered, knowing that they would hear through the encrypted comms unit Liz came up with- impossible for even her to crack.

"Then let's get a move on, Chameleon," I could hear Bex's smirk. "We don't have all night."

"Or, should you say, morning," yawned Liz. "Seriously though, let's make this snappy. I have an advanced encryption quiz first thing."

"We just had finals!"

"Ask Mosckowitz why he's quizzing us, then!"

"Well, she lived in California until she was six, London until she was twelve, and now New York," Bex read, flipping through sheet after sheet of paperwork on her ipod.

"That we knew. Her mom, Ruby Cameron, died six years ago," I recited. Bex, Macey, and I were studying our newly found information as Liz slept.

"She lives with her uncle, Amos, and brother, Carter," Macey skimmed. "Oh, he's kinda cute."

"A- my cousin. B- You guys heard the conversation before. Something's up with Sadie and a murder. Amos was there. Somehow," I grimaced.

"Since when have I cared?"

"Jackpot," Bex muttered. "Blackthorn's a school for juvenile delinquents. They must be another spy school- they have a cover."

"Huh. Finally, Tina was right," I mused.

"Well, if that's right, they're coming tomorrow," Macey got up. "And I need my beauty sleep."


	7. The Blackthorn Boys

Sadie POV

I knew this semester would be even more interesting when I looked out my dorm window to see a helicopter landed on the lawn.

"Uh… Dianna? Eraka? Is that normal?"

"Nope. Have any ideas?" Eraka said as she and Dianna exchanged a look. Dianna thought for a moment, pulling back her short, curly black hair.

"Exchange students? Guest speaker? I dunno," dropping her bottle of hairspray, Dianna started for the door. "Let's find out."

* * *

"Good morning, ladies. Hopefully, you noticed the helicopter outside," Aunt Rachel paused, smiling. "Today is a very exciting day in Gallagher history. Please help me to welcome our guests for this semester, representatives from Blackthorn Institute," with a flourish of her hand, the doors at the back of the hall opened and in processed a group of several guys in dark pants and white tees.

"Wow…"Izadora muttered, and she wasn't the only one. Throughout the hall, girls began whispering to each other.

"Hello, ladies!" a man, obviously their leader, took the microphone from my aunt. "I am Dr. Steve, and these," he made a wide arch with his arm, gesturing to the guys, "are my students, whom I'm quite sure you'll meet over the course of this semester. Now, we're making history, you know. Blackthorn and Gallagher have never done anything like this before-" a bell rang, signaling for us to head to class, but no one but the boys, Izadora, and I so much as shifted in their seats- oh, the wonders Madam Dabney works. "Well, I wouldn't want to make you late to class, now would I? Off you all go."

"Saved by the bell," muttered Eraka. "He was about to launch into a monologue about something- most likely the history of the schools and their most famous graduates."

"At least he's done now."

"'Escuse me," one of the Blackthorn boys walked up. "Could you point us in the direction of Mr. Mosckowitz's class?"

"Sure," I said, heading for the door, bag thumping against my side. "If you can keep up."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello?" a groggy voice picked up a phone in Brooklyn, New York.

"Carter?"

"Sadie? What's up?" he was suddenly a little more awake.

"You have a bunch of students at Brooklyn house, correct?"

"Yeah. Why?" Sadie sighed in relief.

"Thank God. I think Desjardins is panning something big. He's torturing and killing other kids."

"Well, what can we do about it?"

Sadie rolled her eyes. "How about going and breaking them out? How many do you have now?"

"Eight," he automatically replied.

"Decent fighters?"

"None."

"Dang!" Sadie banged her fist on the nearby counter top. "You'll have to get them good, or try to find help somewhere."

"I know just the place," on the other end of the line, Carter smirked. Of course, his sister could never know…**(A/N: Who wants to guess? You get it, you get a virtual cookie!)**

Someone repeatevely tapped Carter's shoulder, trying and succeeding to get his attention. It was Alyssa, frantically pointing down the hallway, a look of terror on her young face. "Uh, Sadie, I gotta go."

"Alright. I'll talk to you-" Carter slamed the phone down and ran down the hall, Alyssa close behind- "later?"

"Is someone awake?" a weak, dazed voice called from one of the beds.

"Yeah. You," Sadie whispered, rolling her eyes. Flipping off the bathroom light, Sadie turned to see Izadora standing in the middle of their dorm, pillow in hand, as if it would harm any intruder.

"Sadie?"

"Yup. Just had to pee," I yawned, climbing into my bed and rather promptly falling asleep.

Naturally, without my headrest, my Ba decided to take a little trip.

Soaring high above the clouds, I looked down at the school as it got smaller and smaller, then, very suddenly, vanished behind a cloud. With a flash of light, I was in Nut's abode.

"Hello again, my dear," Nut said, rounding a corner and sitting down beside me.

"Nut. What's up?"

She chuckled. "Quite a bit, actually. You see, Bes, Nephthys, Isis, and I have been able to keep a group called the Circle of Caravan at bay." Nut went on to explain the Circle of Caravan's motive to get Cammie. "It won't be long before one of the magicians among them allies the group with Desjardins, Aphophis, or even both. You'll need all the help you can get."

"Cammie."

"Exacallty. Bring her into our world."

_Do it_, urged Isis.

_Where have you been the past few days?_

_Busy saving your butt._

"Our time together is all but through," Nut interrupted. "Tell your cousin, Sadie Kane."

* * *

**A/N: This one may seem a little out of place- even I had to go back and double check that I didn't label it wrong. I didn't, and here's chapter eight. I've had a block on the next chapter for awhile, so I went ahead and wrote the few following it, so patience, please. **

**Merry (late) Christmas, and Happy (early) New Year,**

**Sailor Girl3**


	9. There's Been Something Missing

Sadie Kane awoke with a start.

"Sadie? Something wrong?" Izadora asked, already up and showered, combing her long blonde hair.

"…It's nothing," she got up, quickly changed, and hurried out of the room."

"Aunt Rachel!" Sadie burst into her aunt's office to find both of her aunts speaking in close confidence.

"Sadie? I don't think I've ever seen you up so… early," Abby gave her a look. "What's wrong?"

"Why does that necessarily mean that something is up?"

"What's up?"

"Nut, Nephthys, Bes, and Isis all thing that we need to tell Cammie."

"We can't," Rachel said without hesitation.

Abby, however, hesitated for just a moment. "We can't."

Sadie knew that it was no use to try to persuade her aunt Rachel- Abby, however little say she got in it, Sadie could convince. She stood so quickly that her chair clattered to the ground, and, running out of the room, Sadie began to search for her cousin. Sadie entered the stream of students flooding toward the dining hall- the most probably place Cammie would be on a Wednesday morning.

"Sadie?" Eraka looked up at her roommate as she sped by.

"What's up with her?" Izadora asked, looking after Sadie.

"Who knows," Dianna took another bite of her waffle. "It could be anything. She's rather strange, isn't she?"

The other two nodded, and the trio continued to eat.

"Cammie," Sadie gasped, grabbing on to her cousin's shoulder in an attempt to steady herself as she came skidding to a stop on the slick stone floor. "Can I talk to you for just a sec?"

"Um, sure?" Cammie, glancing at her friends, got up and followed Sadie out of the dining hall and onto the grounds surrounding the school.

Sadie looked around for a moment, checking to see if anyone was following them, and saw her two aunts watching her. Rachel looked as she wanted to run after Sadie and drag her away, but Abby had a vice grip on her wrist. "Thank you," she mouthed to Abby, then spun and, grabbing Cammie by the arm, ran into the trees.

"What the-" Cammie began.

"Cam, we've been keeping something from you," Sadie took a deep breath. "The Egyptian gods and magicians exist, and we're a part of one of the most powerful families."

* * *

From where Abby and Rachel had moved in the doorway of the school, they could see the shock cross Cameron's face. "You knew we'd have to tell her eventually," Abby gently reminded her sister. "It was only a matter of time." Cammie shoved past her cousin and came storming over.

Rachel sighed. "I know, but…"

"I can't believe you!" Cammie hissed. "Keeping that from me! What were you thinking?"

"My God, you sound just like your mother," Abby shook her head. "Well, I'm off. Things to do, people to see, errands to run-"

"All the while keeping you away from me, so that you wouldn't accidentally let something slip," Cammie pointed out. "Is that why you've been gone so much? So that you wouldn't tell me something I shouldn't know?" the girl turned to her mother. "When were you going to tell me? I was bound to come across the pictures of Aunt Ruby, Uncle Julius, Carter, and Sadie, and ask questions about why I haven't seen them in years! That's how she died, isn't it? Dealing with the gods?"

"Yes," Rachel whispered. "Oh, thank God it's a Saturday," she put her face in her hands. "There's so much I've wanted to tell you,Cam, and now I finally can."

"You have no clue that there's anything beyond your mother keeping something from you, do you?" Abby whispered to Cammie as her mother continued to go on and on about how she wanted to tell her.

"There's more?" Cammie's eyes widened.

Abby and Sadie chuckled, following the mother and daughter inside, then parted ways.

"You two'll be able to handle the questions?" Sadie asked. "You don't need me to stick around."

Abby shook her head. "We're both teachers, in a way. Plus, we're spies. We're good with questions. Go have fun in town, Squirt." Ruffling Sadie's hair, Abby followed her sister and niece.

* * *

"What was this morning about?" Izadora asked. She, along with Sadie, Dianna, and Eraka, were sitting around a table inRoseville's small Starbucks, sipping hot chocolates and munching on cake pops.

"Nothing," Sadie said.

Eraka snorted, "It didn't seem like nothing. You should've seen the look on you face."

"Stop berating her with questions!" said Dianna. "She'll tell us when she's ready to."

"Unfortunately, you're right," Izadora sighed. "I can never get anything out of my sister or cousin. If she wants us to know, she'll tell us. If not, then we'll never know."

"Exactly," Dianna stood. "I'll be back." The three friends continued to chat, with the absence of one, for another ten minutes before they realized something was up.

"Where's Di?" Eraka asked.

"Bathroom," Sadie looked around. "But I would've thought she'd have been back by now."

"I'm going to look for her," Izadora stood, pushed in her chair, and hurried back to the restroom. She returned a minute later, a look of near terror etched into her features. "She's gone!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm proud of myself. T****his is probably the fastest update I've ever done. *Grins* Don't expect anything more for a little while. I'd write more and update faster, but I somehow managed to leave my notes for upcoming chapters in my bedroom. At my house. In the states. And I'm in Europe at the moment. I transferred notes from everything to my flash drive EXCEPT those. Go ahead and be ticked at me if you want. It's only for a few more days until I have those neon note cards back in my hands.**

**I'm looking for a Beta for this story, preferably among one of my readers, but, of my reviewers, few have beta profiles, and none have Kane Chronicles or Gallagher Girls under their abilities. If anyone is willing, PM me!**

**Happy New Year!**

**Sailor Girl3**


	10. What Now?

Sadie watched as three ghosts of her friends and herself walked down a familiar street and sat down in the small Starbucks. "I'll be back," Dianna's ghost repeated the last words Sadie heard her friend say. Like a camera, Sadie followed Dianna back to the bathroom, where she immediately turned to look into the mirror hanging above the counter top. Another woman entered, and came up behind Dianna. At first, Sadie thought it was just another woman in the cafe checking her makeup, just as Dianna appeared to be. Sadie had even seen the woman when she walked in.

The mysterious woman clamped a hand over Dianna's mouth, and her eyes widened in shock. "If I remove my hand, will you scream?" she asked in a low voice.

Dianna shook her head, and the woman did as she said she would. "Mom?"

"Hello, honey," the woman jammed a wig on Dianna's head, then a hat over the top.

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting you out of here," Dianna's mother started to put blue contacts over her dark pupils. "Your uncle Michel is planning on taking out that Kane girl and the Camerons on Monday morning."

"What!" Dianna yelped. "We have to warn them!"

"Shh! Come on," Dianna's mother dragged her out the door.

"Do I get any say in this?" Dianna sighed.

"Absolutely none," none of the three ghosts looked up as Dianna and her mother hurried past. Her mother barely allowed Dianna to spare them a glance.

"Sadie… Sadie…. SADIE!" a voice called, slowly rousing the girl.

"W-what?"

"You were screaming in your sleep," Eraka and Izadora stood over her, concerned looks etched on their faces.

"I need to talk to Aunt Rachel."

* * *

"We have no choice," Rachel sighed. "We'll have to send the students away."

"Not necessarily," Abby protested. "We can keep them here and the four of us just leave. It'd be a ton easier."

"No," Cammie protested. "They'd notice something was up if we left and might keep the school hostage until we come back."

"That's something we may have to risk," said Rachel, pulling out a file from a secret compartment of the bottom drawer of her desk. "When Sadie first dreamt about Desjardins and his wanting to exterminate anyone who is part of the Blood of the Pharaohs, I made these."

She handed one to each of them, and each read over their alias.

"Well, I have always wanted to be blonde," Cammie shrugged. Sadie guessed that it was her way of agreeing to all of this.

"No," she muttered. "He needs to be stopped," Sadie rose her voice a bit. "I'm staying. If we can get Bast, Carter, Amos, and the trainees up here in time, we could do it! I know it!"

"Well…"

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry, but I've had writer's block on a part of this chapter that I wanted to write but couldn't, so gave up on it, and, with ski practice twice a week, and play and choir practice at least once a week, I'm spread just a little thin. Plus, I somehow managed to lose all of my notes for this story, so I'm going off of memory and a new plan I've devised… for the most part. I remember what I want to happen, but I don't remember how I was going to have it play out, and, because this is the last I have written for the moment, It'll be a while before another update. **

**I only leave that ending because a second ending just occurred to me. So, what do you want, the four of them leaving or Sadie calling Amos and telling him to get their butts up there? I need to know!**


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel sighed. Her younger sister, daughter, and niece stared at Rachel expectantly." Fine. I know you two," she glanced at Abby and Sadie, "would manage to come back and kick butt, so I'm not even bothering to try to keep you from it."

Abby snorted. "Good choice. You know we'll need Amos' help, right?" She pulled out her phone and began to type in commands. "Amos? It's Abby Cameron. Remember? I'm the one- Okay, okay, good." Abby wandered out the door and down the hall.

"They're going to need to know," a dark figure appeared in the doorway Abby had just left vacant.

Sadie stared at the figure. "Mr. Solomon?"

"The one and only." The covert operations teacher took a step forward and mockingly bowed with a flourish. "You honestly believe that the Cameron sisters were the only Magicians who entered our field of work?"

"Well… Yeah, actually, I kinda did," Sadie admitted.

"You're sorely mistaken, kiddo," Abby reentered the room. "He wants to talk to you."

"Sadie?" Amos' voice came clearly through the speaker.

Sadie took the phone. "What's up?"

"Thank God. Abby was being infuriatingly vague as to what's going on."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Of course she was. What'd you expect? A nice explanation that says that everything's fine and that you'll see me at the end of the year, as planned? Even better question- why'd you ask for me? I'll give you the same response. Get over here. Now."

"Sadie, that's about exactly what Abby said. Put Rachel on."

"No way. She's busy. Gotta go! Bye, uncle of mine!"

"Sadie-!" She hit 'end call'.

Rachel gave her a look, then shook her head.

"You two are so alike, it's scary."

* * *

For the next few hours, everyone was busy. While Rachel, Abby, and Solomon told the school what was going on, Cammie and Sadie barricaded themselves in the library, so that Sadie could teach Cammie some basic defensive spells. Within a few hours of receiving the phone call, Amos had prepared and portaled all of the trainees and Carter up.

When they finally arrived, the real preparations began. There was, after all, so much three functional magicians alone could do to fortify a hundred year old mansion. While the ten trainees ran around, preforming minor strengthening spells on doors and windows and answering questions from armed students, Carter, Sadie, Amos, Abby, Rachel, and two of the most senior trainees, Walt and Jaz, did as many cloaking and protection spells that they could without drawing the suspicion of the sleepy town of Rosewood.

Cammie, wishing to be more assistance than standing around and listening to questions that she couldn't answer, decided to do a bit of research, and dragged her friends along.

"Guys," Liz said, looking up from the book she studied, entitled _The House of Life: A Modern History _an hour after they began. "this is saying that the House has always been based in Cairo."

"Under, actually," Cammie glanced up. "Where'd you get that?"

"Your mom's stash. Anyway, it says that major bases are- or, at least, were- in St. Petersburg, Bejing, London, Paris, Washington D.C., and-get this-Dublin. And, when you cross-reference the surname Cavan with the city," she picked up another open book, "we discover that Ioseph Cavan's ancestral home is on the outskirts of Dublin. In a small, influential, gated- not to mention exclusive and expensive- community. The same as the base of the House.

"You're saying that they might be buddy-buddy? Seriously?" exclaimed Macey.

"Should've known," Bex muttered. "She's like, half Irish. "

"Last name's Geoghegan," Cammie input.

Liz nodded, now staring intently at her laptop screen, typing furiously. "Most of the families in the neighborhood- scratch that, all of the families- have been there for generations and have distant Egyptian roots. We have a match. The Geoghegans are one such family."

"So the Circle is a part of the House of Life." Bex leaned back and threw her book onto the table. "What do we do from here?

* * *

In the early hours of that Monday morning, a lone figure approached the gates of Gallagher Academy. Within the school, warning sirens began to go off. The student on watch, a seventh grader named Emily Sampson, ran for her headmistress. Within mere minutes, Rachel, Abby, Amos, Carter, and Sadie were on the front steps, struggling to see through the rays of the rising sun. Backup stood behind them, just inside the large double doors, including Eraka and Izadora, who refused to let Sadie go down alone.

Squinting, Sadie looked at the lanky figure. Slowly, certain features began to make an appearance. Short, corkscrewed hair half pulled up, tan skin shimmering with sweat in the glow of the early morning. It was a girl, she could tell.

"Dianna? Dianna Geoghegan?"

* * *

**I know, I know. Next chapter ASAP. But I did give up watching Pretty Little Liars tonight to type this. And I wrote FIVE PAGES in my notebook on Sunday night. Sorry if it's terrible. I'm just happy to get something out there. Writer's block is a major pain in the butt. I apologize about the wait. I cannot believe that it's been nearly half a year since I last updated. Where does the time go?**

**Really quickly, I need to know if you guys think I should write a sequel. I have some of the plot lined out, but it will affect how the next few chapters play out. Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I've had such bad writer's block and have am not normally able to write fight scenes at all. I got bored today during school today, and decided that I needed to finish this, so I made up my mind to write. I must've been subconsciously working on this chapter, because most of it came out in one sitting. There's at least one more chapter left, and I haven't written it yet, but I have off of school tomorrow, so I should be able to get it done. Also, I am planning on going back and editing the first few chapters. I realized that I forgot to tie up some loose ends (read: about the Blackthorn boys), so I'm going to take care of them. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_In the early hours of that Monday morning, a lone figure approached the gates of Gallagher Academy. Within the school, warning sirens began to go off. The student on watch, a seventh grader named Emily Sampson, ran for her headmistress. Within mere minutes, Rachel, Abby, Amos, Carter, and Sadie were on the front steps, struggling to see through the rays of the rising sun. Backup stood behind them, just inside the large double doors, including Eraka and Izadora, who refused to let Sadie go down alone. _

_Squinting, Sadie looked at the lanky figure. Slowly, certain features began to make an appearance. Short, corkscrewed hair half pulled up, tan skin shimmering with sweat in the glow of the early morning. It was a girl, she could tell. _

"_Dianna? Dianna Geoghegan?"_

"Don't shoot!" the figure called.

"Dianna!" yelled Sadie, attempting to run to her friend, but Carter held her back while Rachel asked for a reason why she shouldn't.

"Because I came back," Dianna said. "Because it wasn't my decision to leave or to attack."

"Then why didn't you tell us that you were a magician?" asked Rachel.

"Do you think that I wanted to advertise that, Mrs. Morgan? You would've known who my family was, and cut me off from seeing my friends, including Sadie. For all I know, you would've expelled me."

"No, I wouldn't have-"

"You would have if you thought it would make them safer."

Abby looked at her sister. "She has a point."

"That still doesn't tell me why we shouldn't just send her away now."

"Because she can tell us their plans," Sadie interrupted.

Rachel stared at Dianna for a nearly a minute. "Fine. But one toe out of line, Miss Geoghegan, and you're gone."

* * *

The magicians seemed to be almost… late.

Dianna had told the faculty of the school that they would be waiting for a group of magicians from the North Pole to get to Roseville, and that they would get there by seven. The army would be there by quarter after.

When they finally did arrive, it was absolute chaos.

Through it all, however, Cammie was amazed by the power the magicians held- the power that she held.

Even the youngest of them- a ten year old, she was told- could do amazing things with their powers. Cammie felt legions behind everyone else. All Sadie had taught her was a basic shield charm and a stunning spell. It didn't match up to the spells that even the ten year old was using at all.

* * *

Bex lost track of how many magicians she took down within the first ten minutes of the battle.

Bex could no longer tell who was casting what spell, or where it would find its mark, and she doubted that some of the others, namely the little boy with all the penguins, could either. Said kid, with dark, curly hair and a mischievous glint in his eyes, was running around, trailed by penguins, and casting spells at any unfamiliar face. Luckily, she hadn't been aimed at, yet….. and she thought too soon.

"Hey!" she yelled over to him in the chaos. "We're on the same side!"

"Stranger danger! STRANGER DANGER!" he ran away yelling.

Bex mentally facepamed and rolled her eyes. If she hadn't been punching some unsuspecting magician in the back, she might've run after the kid to set him straight. Unfortunately, there were more important things that demanded her attention.

* * *

Macey nearly hit another friendly magician, if there was such a thing.

As she dodged spells and beat more and more of the 'bad' guys to a pulp, she got to thinking, about how the magicians she was fighting against and those she was fighting alongside weren't all that different. If they tried not to kill each other, and to even listen, they might get along. Good might even come out of it.

It reminded Macey of politics.

* * *

Liz furiously typed on the keyboard she had sat down at just before the battle began.

She was searching for something… anything… that would depower the bad magicians. Mrs. Morgan had told her that there weren't bad and good people, just bad decisions.

But it was much easier for Liz to think of the people she was helping to hurt as bad.

* * *

Izadora almost wished that she'd listened to Mrs. Morgan and Abby and stayed inside.

If she had, though, she would've missed her first fight- and wouldn't have been there when her friends needed her. It wasn't her best decision- spells were being fired everywhere, and she couldn't see the features of the people she was fighting. She just saw faces, and supposed that it was for the best.

Izadora wasn't sure if she would be able to fight them if she thought of them as people fighting against what they thought was evil.

Oh, curse Uncle Eddie for making her go to spy school!

_Stop that, Izzy!_ She thought, kicking a magician in the gut. _It'll help you in the long run, you know that! Focus on what needs to get done._

Out of the corner of her eye, Izadora saw a flash of light stronger than the others, and heard a strangled cry. Someone then began screaming- someone nearby. It made Izadora's skin crawl, and something in the back of her head nagged her to turn her head, to make sure that the person's okay…. Then she realized- Dianna was next to her a only moments before.

When Izadora turned, she screamed herself.


End file.
